Caged Wolf
by colorfulheart13
Summary: What if their were not just nine tailed beasts what if their were originally ten. With a ten tailed beast sealed in you and an abusive father what will life be like. Isolated from the world by his father Kakashi is finally free and meets someone knew but will he be able to keep his secret.WARNING- abuse, rated T for language to be safe.


**hey guys ok so this is my first ever story so don't hate me if It sucks...which it might anyway enjoy my cringe worthy work**

 **Disclaimer: I did not create Naruto if I did it would be classified has a horror show**

 **Caged Wolf**

 **Prologue**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Third POV~**

He held his wife's hand as she screamed. They both knew the risks in going through with this pregnancy. They both knew she had a high chance of dying. He just couldn't come to terms with that. She was his world, his everything what would he do without her. Who would hold his hand and tell him they loved him. A glass piercing scream echoed through the room. The young women tightened her grip on her husbands. All of the sudden childish crying became clear.

A medic-nin came up to the young couple holding a bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. She handed the baby to the young women and turned to her husband. "you have a beautiful baby boy, Sakumo-sama" she happily said.

Amaya Hatake looked at her husband and smiled. He quickly smiled back and looked at his son. "we have a son Amara, what will you name him". She looked at him astonished by his words "your letting me name him alone what abo-"her words were cut off. Sakuo raised a hand to silence his confused wife. "I want you to name him"

"but I-"

"Amara I have decided" he stated firmly. He knew she wouldn't give up, she was strong that way. Amara caved in and looked at her baby boy. He was being incredibly still and quiet. If it wasn't for the subtle rise and fall of his tiny chest you would think he was dead. He was like a little scarecrow. Then it hit her, of course, her little scarecrow her little...kakashi. She looked back at her husband and smiled "I have decided"

Sakumo stared into her beautiful brown orbs. He wondered what name she came up with for their son. He would never tell her but he wanted her to come up with the name because he knew she wouldn't be here to see him grow up. He wanted his son to have something for sure from his mother. Mostly though, it was for him. He needed this one last thing of her to hold on to. He stared eagerly at her, waiting for her to pop the news.

"kakashi" she paused "Hatake Kakashi" She let a single tear flow free from her eyes. Suddenly she gasped from pain. A medic quickly took kakashi from the young nin. She turned to her husband "we have t to do t this or else it w will come free I can't hold it much..longer" she franticly exclaimed through pained grunts. She looked at her husband lovingly and cupped his cheek. He willingly went leaned into her soft touch, putting both his hands over hers.

"I love you" she said

"I love you too, forever"

He let her hand drop from his face and got up. Once all the medics where gone he picked up his son and looked at him. He looked at his wife's limp form and let a couple tears fall. He sighed and looked back at the babe in his arms. Sakumo bit his thumb and started writing the seal on his sons belly. He then set his son down next to his dying wife. He placed one hand on his wife's stomach where her seal was located an it started to glow as he did a few hand signs. Kakashi feeling the distress radiating through the room started to cry. Sakumo then started making the necessary hand signs for his son. when he was don't he lightly pushed on finger on the writing on his son. It to much like Amara's seal started to glow. Sakumo did one last hand seal and watched as his wife screamed as grew smoke started to come out of her eyes, nose, and mouth. Hands still on both their stomachs, the smoke started to go into the crying babe. The seal started to glow even brighter as the smoke entered the babe until it was all gone.

The light dimmed enough for Sakumo to see. He looked at his late wife, the most beautiful women in the world to his opinion. He lifted the blankets over her head. Sakumo picked up his son and sat on the floor back against the wall. He brought his knees up as much to his chest as he could while still holding kakashi. He cried so hard for who knows how long. He just lost his wife, his only. To add to the fact he just created a monster in the making. He decided then he would teach kakashi to hate the thing now sealed in him, and teach him to keep it hidden. He decided he would not let the monster he created roam free.

Now kakashi was not his son no.

He was Hatake Kakashi Jinchuuriki of the Ten Tailed Wolf.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Ok so if your like a real big fan of Sakumo here is a warning he is totally OOC in this story. The reason I'm doing that is because this is going to be a kind of angsty story. So don't hate me he wont be in the story forever just until you know...that...you know...yup that! Well please tell me what yall think because I won't be able to fix my mistakes otherwise k thx byeeeeeeeeeee.**


End file.
